Inside's Neko Minds
by Neko Of Darkness
Summary: Just a little story about what goes on inside Neko's mind. you will meet her Muses and such


Inside Neko's mind  
By Dark Neko  
  
Dark Neko: hey I'm Dark Neko also known as DN or Dark-N. I AM NEKO'S EVIL HALF. You know the one who makes her pull the pranks tells her to punch people. I am also the supreme overseer of Neko's mind  
  
Neko: SEE SEEE I TOLD YOU IT WASN"T ME, DARK NEKO MADE ME!!  
  
Dark Neko: shut up Anywho I want you to meet Neko's Muses You know the ones who inspire her. COME ON OUT MUSES   
  
Deranged Muse: Hi I'm Deranged Muse I'm the one who makes Neko go insane. And the one makes her write dark or morbid things. OH YA Neko's love for Horror shows comes from me. Call me DM.  
  
XD Muse: XD is my name and I make Neko do weird and wacky things including but not limited to liking stupid boys such as Edward.   
  
Heero Muse: Chill out DM. I'm Heero Muse, but you can call me Heero. I deal with Anime and every thing Neko likes or doesn't like about it and as you can see I am the only MALE muse. Also I can be blamed for Neko's lack of humanity.  
  
LCN: GOOD MORNING!! LCN speaking to YA! I do the wheel and deal in Neko's emotion headquarters especially her good emotions. Like her cheerful up beat ways. I Can't tell you what my names means though or I'll die YEA! And if I didn't already tell you I love POCKYS AND GUMMI BEARS AND I LIKE TO GO ON SHUGAR HIGHS YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AND MAKE NEKO READ FANFICTION FOR 5 HOURS STRIAGHT  
  
XD: Well that was weird  
  
Yami Neco: I am not a Muse like those freaks I happen to be Neko's Yami. Her Dark half. I am not a girl I am a guy. Taken from one of Neko's favourite anime shows YU-GI-OH. Me being Pharaoh Yami. Also she has a bodyguard him  
  
Bakura: The names Bakura, I am a tomb raider, Ryou's darker half I was the spirit in the millennium ring, from YU-GI-OH. But now I'm Neko's bodyguard... Among other things.  
  
Yami: WHAT????!! What do you mean by that Tomb Raider!!  
  
Bakura: HEH like you would now. Let's just say I guard Neko's body VERY well.  
  
Yami: How dare you!!   
  
  
  
Neko: *muffled pleas*   
  
Dark Neko: MUAHAHAHAHAHA. Looks like you 're not guarding her very well Eh? BA-KU-RA?  
  
: WE"LL KILL YOU!!   
  
Dark Neko: Eep Yami and Bakura:   
  
DM and XD: tsk tsk tsk Heero-M: It is kind of Amusing  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Neko: PLEH! Guys, Get me out of this. Please. Guys??  
  
DM: should we help her? Heero-M: Sure. I mean Why not? This is her mind XD: OK. Heero your mission is to untie Neko and bring her here. Also try to save Dark Neko, but I f you can't then that's ok too. DM: Do you accept this mission? Heero-M: Mission Accepted XD: You know DM you're really good at that. You know when you said, "Do you accept this mission" DM: Oh really you think? Well I do it all the time. XD: You. Do? DM: Of course XD: When was this? DM: When I talk to the assassins and hit men XD: Right. Ummm. HEY LOOK   
  
Heero-M: Mission Completed Neko: All right, I'm free. I love you Heero   
  
Dark-Neko: See you don't want to hurt me. You want to hurt Heero!! Yami and Bakura: Heero.  
  
Heero-M: Being a muse and such if you destroy me you destroy at part of Neko's mind. Yami and Bakura: Nope. You are still dead. DM, XD, Dark-N: Um We has to go. BYE BYEBYE Neko: oh o Ow!! Yami: NEKO!! Are you okay? Neko: Well Duh Yami: Where? Bakura: Hah I'm the one that's suppose to guard her body Yami: Neko: Listen I hate to interrupt your testosterone fight but my butt really hurts and I want to go lie down. Ok? Bakura: Should I kiss it better? Neko: Yami: Bakura!! Get away from her!!!! Bakura: Make me. Yami: Let's Duel!! Thief Bakura: Yami: You are so beyond dead Thief Bakura: I'm no thief. I'm a Tomb Raider. And your pathetic threat means nothing to me, if you remember we're both technically dead. Being Spirits and all. Yami: Hmpf I say we play for stakes. Say, the winner gets a date with Neko, all expenses paid by the loser. Bakura: Deal, Neko: Hey wait a moment I didn't agree to this!! *Yu-gi-oh background music starts to play* *Demi enters* All: what the hell is she doing here? Demi: I am the main supplier of SJ remember? You guys wouldn't exist with out ME! Yami+Bakura: Hey aren't you the stupid girl who actually agreed to sleep with a drunk Vegeta? Demi: Ummmm... glares at no one in particular that was a huge mistake caused by to much drinking and Depression Neko: OH GOD IT'S TRUE?? Ropes explode suddenly I'LL KILL HIM!! Demi: Fat Chance! You can't kill Vegeta! Neko: Nooo..but I can kill YUSUMI! And. Seriously injure Vegeta!! Yami: uh oh Bakura: uh oh 


End file.
